Pretty Rhythm Fantasy Stage
Pretty Rhythm: Fantasy Stage (プリティーリズム・ファンタジーステージ) is a fanseries of the Pretty Rhythm anime-series. Plot Beyond the doors of the Edel Rose Academy, girls and boys are trained to become the Prism Stars of the future. But only a few of them are allowed to shine. While this, the ordanary dance school Pretty Top is far away from topping Edel Rose's Top Students. But with the appearance of Sato Haruna and Akaki Yuki, it seems to change. Pretty Top's new trainer teachs his students a special and new freature of Prism Shows, the Prism Stage. Characters *Akaki Yuki (赤木雪) Yuki is a 14-years old student of the Edel Rose Academy. She has played diffrent instruments since her childhood despite having a long time between now and then, where she didn't play anything. Yuki is a charming girl who seems to be a bit selfish but always with a smile. Yuki's style is sexy. *Mitsuru Sayuri (充さゆり) Sayuri is a 15-years old girl who is a student of the Edel Rose Academy. She is a new comer Prism Star who just had her debut under the Edel Rose Academy. She tends to be a bit mean and arrogant but towards her fans, she seems to be a cheerful girl. Sayuri's past is unknown. Sayuri's style is ethnic and her My Song is named "Flower Power!" *Shinaki Rena (品木玲奈) Rena is a class mate of the Middle School, the Pretty Top students attent to. She prefers Street Prism Show instand of those 'glitter, fairy things'. After beeing found by a talent scout, she attends the Edel Rose Academy's afternoon training but isn't very interessted in it. Her style is cool. *Sato Haruna (里春な) Haruna is a new girl in the city and seems to be related to Pretty Top's new trainer. She is a quiet and sightly arrogant girl who is very polite and elegant. She is very talented in everything she does any easy over comes other. She does not speak very much. Her style is feminine and her My Song is named "Tsubasa no Tengoku" (翼の天国). *Natsumi Mizumi (夏未湖) Mizumi is a 15-years old girl who lives near to the beach of the city. She loves the water, esspacilly surfing. She isn't very isteressted in Prism Shows but knows Rena as a close friend. She is known for her smile which she 'never loses'. Her father is a teacher at the Edel Rose Academy and wants her to attend the school instand of a normal. However, she refused the lessons until beeing allowed to transfer. Her style is pop. *Kawami Miori (河未美織) Miori is a 13-years old naive genious who has got an IQ of 155. She isn't interessted in school but in dancing and singing. However, her grades are better then anyone others at the school. For that, her dancing skills are lacking. She later was able to attend the dancing school Pretty Top and currently trains there. Her style is cute. Mascots *Melody *Rhythm *Echo *Shine *Sunny *Sing The group of six mascots come from the prism world. Some of them already serve as partners of Prism Stars, some still look for a partner. Terms *Prism Jump Prism Jumps are the main freature of a Prism Show. A Prism Jump is the jump of the heart; athletic skills aren't needed to perform one. The jump varies on the emotions of the performer. For example if the performer is in love, the jump may will be affected by this. If the performer has a pure heart and desirees for everyone do be happy, it can even turn out as a legendary jump like the Aurora Rising. A jump can be performed with cariating numbers of members. *Prism Act A Prism Act iss another special appeal of Prism Shows. It is the revolution of the heart and in order to perform one, the Prism Star needs to revolute his or her heart and perform her/his jumps perfect. It is said that the deep world of the Prism Acts can be very dangerous, worlds like the Symphonia World. *Prism Live The Prism Live is another appeal of the Prism Show. The performer summons an instrument. It's orgin and suseage are unknown, it's only believed that the performer needs a close friends for it. *Prism Jump Chain A Jump chain is part of many Prism Shows. The goal of the jump chains is performing 7-collective jumps, something which has never happend again since a legendary Prism Queen retired from her career. *Prism Stage The Prism Stage is a new freature which's usage is still unknown. It can be performed after the first jump of the show and is usual conntected to a jump chain. The stage changes into a fittable stage and the Prism Star is able to use a mic to perform. Category:User:Millyna